Loose Ends
by Storylover317
Summary: Pre-proposal one-shot. Before Santana can propose to Brittany, she needs to come clean about what happened with Quinn at Mr. Shue's wedding. Brittana romance and Quinntana friendship.


**So this is my 2nd fic and my first Brittana one. I'm super excited for all the Brittana stuff we're getting in s6(like seriously, we never get anything, this is so weird) and I just had to write some of this excitement down. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come with us tonight? It'll be fun," Brittany says while Santana fixed her hair for her.<p>

"Really Britt? Helping Blaine and Karofsky gayify their apartment sounds like the complete opposite of fun."

"Well yeah, that part's going to be boring. But we're going to Scandals afterwards. That'll be fun, right?"

Santana gave her a look. "The creepy gay bar all the way across town? No thanks. Besides, pretty pony didn't even ask me to come."

"That's because he thought you'd say no."

"I am saying no."

"Hmm, fine. What are you going to do then?"

"I'm gonna meet up with Quinn and do something."

"Just you and Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. What's the big deal?" Santana asked nervously. "Quinn is my friend. She's your friend. Are you saying I can't hang out with her? We're not going to do anything, Britt, I promise."

Now Brittany was giving her a weird look through the mirror, but Santana pretended not to notice.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Santana said. But Brittany wasn't so sure.

"I don't care if you and Quinn do stuff, San," she said. "I know you guys have done it before."

Santana froze. Could Brittany know about what went down at Mr. Shue's wedding? But that's impossible. She and Quinn were the only ones that knew. Did Quinn tell?

"W-what?"

"I mean, as long as you're okay to drive and come get me, I guess fine with it," Brittany shrugged.

"What?"

"At least weed is healthier than the cigars you and Lord Tubbington used to smoke. Though I'm sure he's still sneaking them somehow." Brittany said, eyeing Lord Tubbington who was asleep on her bed.

Santana was utterly confused. "Babe, what are you talking about?"

"You and Quinn smoking weed. That's what you're going to do right?"

"I'm not…I'm not smoking pot with Quinn, Britt," she said indignantly.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I don't really like it, but I'm not going to tell you what to do."

"Babe, we're not doing that."

"If you say so."

Santana sighed and finished styling Brittany's hair. She didn't know if her girlfriend believed her or not, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she freaked out again. Ever since she and Brittany got back together, she's been walking on eggshells about the Quinn situation. But Santana knew she had to tell her eventually, which is why she was going to Quinn's house today.

"How do I look?" Brittany asked, standing up. She twirled around and showed off her outfit.

"If sexiness could kill, I'd be dead right now."

Brittany blushed. "That's not how the saying goes."

"Close enough." Santana stepped closer to the blonde and gave her a kiss on the lips. "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Around 11. I want to get in as much dancing as possible," Brittany smiled excitedly. She gave her a quick kiss and was out of the room before Santana could even react.

Santana was going to follow her out, but then she remembered something she needed. She crossed the room to the dresser and opened the third drawer on the left. It had been "her drawer" since 10th grade when she and Britany's sleepovers started becoming a regular thing. Santana didn't want to keep it here, but she had no choice. Brittany had almost found it in her purse when she was looking for gum 2 days ago.

With one last look over her shoulder to see if anyone was there, Santana pulled the little black box from the drawer and slid it into her bag once more.

* * *

><p>Santana took a deep breath and collected her thoughts before knocking on Quinn's door. It didn't take for her friend to open the door.<p>

"Santana?" Quinn asked, clearly not expecting to see the brunette today. "What are you doing here...and why'd you bring doughnuts?"

"Britt bought them for when we eventually get the munchies" Santana said. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Yeah sure." She moved aside and let Santana in. "The munchies?"

"She thinks we're pot buddies. I think it's because of that one time during senior year when we called her while we were high as fuck."

"But that was a onetime thing."

"Yeah I know. But that's not really why I'm here, Quinn. I need to talk to you about something important," she said seriously.

"Um, okay. Let's go to my room."

Once there, Santana started pacing the room while Quinn sat on her bed, watching her.

"Are you going to tell me what's up or-"

"I love Brittany." Santana cut her off.

Quinn gave her an annoyed look. "Obviously Santana. That isn't exactly news."

"No you don't get it. I really love her. Like enough to think about forever with her. Because I realized I want forever with her."

"That's great Santana. I'm happy for you." Quinn didn't know exactly what to say to that. She _was_ happy for her friends and knew they belonged together. But she could see in Santana's eyes that there was more to this declaration.

"So out with it. What else is there?"

Santana let out a shaky breath, reached into her bag, and pulled out the little black box. She handed it to Quinn who let out a gasp in shock.

"This isn't- Is this an engagement ring? When did you get this? Santana, are you proposing?"

"Yeah I am," she smiled. "And I got the ring the day I found out we were coming back to Lima."

"Give me a second to process this. You, Santana Lopez, are going to ask Brittany to marry you?"

"I already told you yes, Q."

"I just…Do you really think you're ready? Marriage is a big deal, S."

"I wouldn't have bought the ring if I didn't think we were ready. Do you think we're not?" Santana asked hesitantly. She hadn't realized how much Quinn's approval meant to her until now.

"You and Britt have been stuck together for a year and a half. If you aren't sick of each other by now, it must be real love. I say if it feels right, do it."

"Thanks Quinn," Santana smiled.

"No problem. Now tell me. Where are you going to ask her?"

"I want to do it in the choir room," she said, going over to finally sit down on the bed.

"Why the choir room?" Quinn asked, not taking her eyes off the ring in her hands, but still listening intently. It was beautiful to say the least. And it looked pretty damn expensive too.

"The choir room's our special place. We broke up and got back together in there. And it's where we fell in love and where I learned to accept I loved Brittany. It seems only right to propose there."

"Well it seems like you know what you're doing. When are you going to as her?"

"I'm thinking on Friday. Not only is it date night, but it gives me time to tie up some loose ends before I ask her."

"What kind of loose ends?" Quinn asked curiously.

"For one, I need to tell Britt that we slept together."

Quinn froze and didn't speak for a moment.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"What do you want me to say, Santana? I know we agreed to keep that night a secret, but I think you should tell Brittany too."

"Really? You're okay with it? She might be pissed at you for a little while, you know that right?"

Quinn shook her head and laughed. "Give Brittany some credit. It was like 2 years ago, we were drunk, and your two weren't even together. Do you really think she'll be mad? "

"No, I guess not. I don't know," Santana said in quiet frustration. "I just don't want any secrets between us going into this, ya know? If we're going to be…" she couldn't get the word out.

"Fiancés," Quinn finished for her. Santana felt a light flutter in her chest, hearing the word.

"Yeah," she said with a soft smile. "If we're going to be fiancés, I need a clean slate going in. I want to be clear on everything that's happened to us up until now, so it doesn't fuck us over in the future. Does that make sense?"

"That makes perfect sense," Quinn said, handing the ring back to Santana who put it back in her bag.

Santana sighed in relief. "Okay good." She looked at the time on her phone and saw that only a half hour had passed.

"I'm supposed to meet up with Britt at 11. Can I stay here until then?"

"Yeah sure. Open up those doughnuts and we'll watch a movie."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went well. Santana and Quinn were able to watch 2 movies before Brittany was texting Santana, saying that she was ready to go. With a hug and a good luck from Quinn, she left for Scandals.<p>

When the two girls got home, Brittany took a shower and Santana went to put the ring back in its hiding place. Moments later they were both cuddled up in Brittany's childhood bed with Santana laying her head on her girlfriend's chest.

"Britt?" she asked softly while running her fingers gently up and down the blonde's arms.

"Hmm?"

"Remember when we were in Lesbos and we talked about everyone we dated while weren't together?"

Brittany thought for a moment. "Yeah. You told me about Dani and that one choreographer and I told you about me and Sam."

"Right. I know we already talked about this, but just to be sure, you're fine with all that right? With me having sex with Dani? There's no doubt in your mind about us, right?"

Brittany was quiet for a moment. She didn't know where these questions were coming from.

"Are you having doubts because I slept with Sam and told him I loved him at one point?" she asked carefully.

Hearing Brittany say she loved Sam would have torn her heart in two before. But not now. Not anymore. After spending almost a year with just Brittany on vacation, all of Santana's doubts and worries went away. She was 100% sure that Brittany's love for her was greater than anyone else's.

"I used to, but not anymore," she said honestly.

"Good. Because like I told you in Lesbos, San, I don't care who you were with before. We're together now and that's all that matters, okay?"

"Okay. You're right. But…I um…have something else to tell you, that I didn't before," Santana said while nervously playing with Brittany's fingers.

"What is it?"

"I uh, slept with Quinn at Mr. Shue's wedding. The one that was on Valentine's Day." Santana turned around so she see could see the blonde's face.

To her surprise, Brittany stated laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Honey, you're too cute."

Santana pouted. "I'm not cute. Why are you laughing? I just told you I slept with one of our best friends."

Brittany leaned down and kissed her until her pout was replaced with a small smile.

"You are cute, San. You get yourself so worried about things that don't matter to me."

"So you don't care that I slept with Quinn?"

"Not in the way you think. I'm shocked, confused, and a little turned on though, to be honest."

"But you're not mad?"

"Definitely not mad. We weren't even together back then," Brittany said, kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

Santana sighed in relief. "Okay good."

"So exactly what happened between you two?" Brittany couldn't help but ask.

"Britt…"

"Come on, I'm curious. You can't drop a bomb like that and not give me details."

Santana sighed. "We were drunk, lonely and craving intimacy. I don't even remember the first round."

Brittany raised an eyebrow at this. "There was more than one? Was Quinn really _that_ good?"

Santana felt her face flush. "I'm not commenting on that."

"She was obviously good if you went back for seconds," Brittany winked.

"She was okay… for a beginner."

"Better than me?"

"No one's better than you at making me feel good, Britt. Trust me."

"Good."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that and Santana moved into the little spoon position she's grown so accustomed to. When he felt Brittany's warm breath on her neck and hand sliding around her waist, Santana could have fallen asleep right there.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you see when you think about the future?" she asked softly. It was quiet for a second and Santana was worried the blonde had fallen asleep.

"I see myself dancing. Sometimes on a stage or in a studio, sometimes on a movie set. But I'm always dancing."

Santana smiled at that. It wasn't the answer she was wanted to hear, but it was nice to know Brittany was still so passionate about dancing.

"I see you too," Brittany continued, snapping Santana out of her thoughts.

"You do?"

"Uh-huh. Whether I'm thinking about the next few weeks or the next few years, you're always there with me, San."

Santana's heart swelled at that and she had to remind herself to keep her emotions in check. Brittany had just given her all the confirmation she needed without even realizing it.

"I see you too, Britt," she said wholeheartedly.

"Mhm good, because this would be pretty awkward if you didn't," she chuckled before letting out a yawn. "Okay no more talking, I'm sleepy." She snuggled into Santana's back even more.

"Night Britt, I love you."

Santana felt a light kiss on her shoulder before Brittany said, "Love you too, San."

Santana felt her own eyes getting heavy and she soon fell sleep with a content smile on her face. She knew now more than ever, that Brittany will say yes.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. Let me know what you think ^_^<strong>


End file.
